Primavera
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: ArthurxKiku - Arthur é aluno do último ano colegial, Kiku é aluno do primeiro ano.. Não é difícil para eles se apaixonarem em uma única primavera, mas parece impossível manter os sentimentos até o verão.. - 30 cookies. 2º Cookie
1. Primavera

Advertências:  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Erros ortográficos corrigidos ]  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi [ Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens ]  
Essa fanfic foi feita para seguir a quest "30 cookies" do livejournal. Eu tomei a decisão de não apenas cumprir todos os itens da quest como fazê-lo também na ordem exibida e em uma única história com o mesmo casal. Os capítulos serão lançados apenas com pequenas cenas em ordem cronológica.  
Hetalia não me pertence, é uma obra original do senhor Hidekazu.. E se me pertencesse, assim como essa fanfic, deixaria muito a desejar..

Capítulo 1. Primavera

Era primavera, início do último ano colegial de Arthur. Aquele ano provavelmente seria o mais vazio quando comparado aos últimos dois anos de colegial, porque significava o final de uma fase que lhe foi muito importante. No primeiro ano ele se apaixonou por uma garota, Joanna, no segundo ele tomou coragem e se declarou.. E no final do segundo foi rejeitado, restando apenas um terceiro ano de decepções.

Forçou um sorriso no rosto ao observar o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, precisava estar apresentável, os novos alunos chegariam e como o representante de sua classe do terceiro ano, tinha obrigação de recebê-los e orientá-los nas regras da nova escola. Suspirou, por mais que tentasse sorrir, não era tão fácil como imaginava.. Não é como se Joanna tivesse lhe roubado toda a sua felicidade, ainda gostava dela e suportava ser apenas seu amigo. Na verdade, estava até feliz por ela ter começado a namorar o seu amigo, Francis, durante as férias.. Mas como deveria agir naquele ano quando era o único de seu grupo de amigos a iniciar as aulas não apenas solteiro, como também rejeitado.?

Massageou um pouco a cabeça, se preparando para sair do banheiro, mas no momento que tentou puxar a porta, alguém do outro lado a empurrou. O inglês recuou para trás, pisando em seu próprio pé e caindo sentado no chão, iria xingar o infeliz responsável por abrir a porta sem cuidado, mas então avistou quem havia feito aquilo, ficando momentaneamente sem voz.

- Desculpe! Eu.. - Falou nervoso o garoto, seu rosto estava extremamente corado e suas mãos tremiam, Arthur não soube dizer o porque do outro estar tão nervoso, não é como se empurrar alguém fosse um crime terrível para ficar apavorado daquela forma..

- Kiku! Cadé você? - Uma voz soou no corredor, provavelmente chamando o garoto que havia entrado no banheiro. Sem entender o que acontecia, viu o garoto disparar rumo a um dos reservados, trancando-se nele.. Mal havia começado as aulas e os novatos já estavam arrumando confusão?

Arthur levantou-se do chão mal humorado, batendo de leve em suas roupas tentando remover resquícios de sujeira e abrindo a porta do banheiro, procurando o responsável por aquela gritaria. Não que o responsável estivesse gritando de forma estridente ou desagradável, mas pela reação do menino que se trancou no banheiro, deveria estar importunando os outros.

- Ei, você! - Apontou para um menino com cara de bobo, andando acompanhado de um rapaz alto e com uma postura imponente, quase como um guarda-costas.. Arthur reteve a respiração por um segundo, não era de seu costume hesitar, mas não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aquele guarda-costas.. - Não façam bagunça, voltem para as suas salas! - Ousou ordenar, afinal, ainda possuia alguma autoridade no local, o menino bobo o olhou com curiosidade e o mais alto encarou-o, fazendo Arthur gelar..

- Desculpe-me! Iremos retornar agora mesmo! Vamos, Feliciano, você procura o Kiku depois! - Falou o rapaz alto com um tom muito educado e respeitoso ao inglês, segurando o braço do garoto bobo e puxando-o. De fato, apesar da aparência forte, o garoto parecia ser centrado e bem agradável na medida do possível, afinal, de outro modo não andaria com um bobo inconveniente.

Depois daquela breve situação, Arthur voltou-se para o banheiro, ouvindo a porta do reservado abrir-se lentamente e o menino sair dali, parecendo mais tranquilo que antes. Arthur analisou-o cuidadosamente, deveria ser asiático.. Sua aparência era agradável, com traços suaves e harmoniosos, aparentando uma fragilidade quase feminina. Viu um sorriso tímido se formar nos lábios do garoto enquanto ele mexia uma mão contra a outra, inseguro.

- Perdoe-me.. Estou muito grato pela ajuda.. - Falou em uma voz suave, desviando o olhar de Arthur como se não tivesse coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Arthur pensou em repreendê-lo pela forma brusca que entrou no banheiro, mas não se sentia muito confiante em fazê-lo com alguém tão fraco.

- Não tem problema.. Mas por que estavam te seguindo? As aulas mal começaram e já está arrumando confusão? - A voz do inglês soou irritada, fazendo o asiático recuar um passo, olhando-o surpreso. Não era a intenção de Arthur assustá-lo, mas aquela sua postura mandona e desagradável tinham se tornado bem mais presentes depois de ser rejeitado, era quase como uma atitude natural.

- Não, não! - Negou duas vezes com veemencia, respirando fundo e voltando o olhar para o chão, um pouco atordoado. - Eles são meus amigos, viemos do mesmo fundamental.. Mas não nos viamos a quase uma semana e um deles se aproximou muito animado com o reencontro e eu.. Não sou muito bom em lidar com abraços e sorrisos.. - Falou hesitante, sentindo-se constrangido, deveria ser estranho dizer aquilo, mas Feliciano sempre exagerava e não conseguia evitar de ficar nervoso.

- Uma semana? - A voz do inglês soou debochada, a forma que o outro falava era como se fosse meio século, mas uma semana eram muitos poucos dias para acusar sentir falta de alguém. Olhou o outro de cima abaixo, tentando traduzir os seus pequenos gestos, optando por tentar ser agradável. - Eu sou Arthur, do terceiro ano da ala "E". Se tiver algum problema, venha me procurar.. - Falou usando um tom de voz calmo, voltando o olhar para a porta do banheiro, ciente que já havia perdido muito tempo ali.

Kiku achou o rapaz loiro um pouco estranho, uma hora ele tinha umas atitudes um pouco ofensivas e outras oferecia ajuda com sinceridade. Não teve dúvidas sobre ele ser um aluno de uma classe mais elevada, mas não achava que ele era do terceiro ano.. Alunos do terceiro ano não deveriam ser mais altos e maduros? Não que fosse seu desejo julgar alguém, um de seus amigos do primeiro ano, Ludwig, era extremamente alto e maduro para a sua idade..

- Muito obrigado, meu nome é Kiku Honda! - Apresentou-se, fazendo uma reverência formal e sorrindo, os olhos do inglês se voltaram brevemente para o outro, sentindo o coração acelerar por um momento.. Havia alguma coisa bonita na forma que o asiático falava, mas não soube dizer o que exatamente, optando por sair dali e voltar aos seus afazeres..

Talvez, mas apenas talvez, o que diziam sobre primaveras, que são o momento que novas coisas nasciam e as velhas eram deixadas para trás, fosse verdade. Porque depois daquele breve encontro, um pedacinho do coração do Arthur, que estava muito ferido e vazio, recuperou-se.. E um sentimento, mesmo que bem fraquinho, passou florescer em seu peito..

///  
Não gostei da minha narração nessa fanfic, mas hoje eu acordei cedo e fiquei um pouco entediada, decidindo ouvir "Just be Friends" da Megurine Luka e tentar escrever.. Como quero completar as quests dos 30 cookies e todos os outros autores publicam capítulos curtos, resolvi tentar.. Talvez mais para frente eu refaça toda a fanfic com uma narração mais adequada, mas como atualmente estou fazendo dois sets [ Primavera e Outono ], escrevendo uma fanfic Kiku e Alfred [ Inviolado ] e reescrevendo outra [ Hikikomori ], não será possível aperfeiçoar.


	2. Natal

Advertências.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Erros ortográficos corrigidos ]

Essa fanfic contém yaoi [ Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens ]  
Referente ao tema dois, Natal, da quest 30 Cookies!

Capítulo 2. Natal_  
_  
Era natal, uma época perfeita para os apaixonados sairem juntos e declararem o seu amor um para o outro, mas tal regra não se aplicava a Arthur, ele não estava apaixonado. Sentado em uma superficie de cimento próximo a um canteiro na frente do cinema, ele observava os apaixonados andarem de um lado para o outro, fofocando e rindo.. Queria ele ser um deles, mas infelizmente ele passaria o natal como todos os outros, indo ao cinema com um de seus irmãos, Alfred.

Suspirou, empurrando o punho do grosso casaco que utilizava para o lado e contemplando o relógio. Alfred estava atrasado quinze minutos e de algum modo, Arthur não se surpreenderia se o irmão não aparecesse, não seria a primeira vez que o deixava na mão. Espreguiçou-se, vendo mais um casal passar a sua frente, pensando que talvez devesse pedir em namoro a primeira pessoa que passasse a sua frente.

E uma pessoa passou, surpreendendo um pouco Arthur, nunca imaginou ver alguém capaz de chamar tanto a sua atenção andando pela rua.. Era uma rapaz, o que já era uma desvantagem para a terrível idéia de Arthur, mas não era um rapaz comum, era um rapaz de traços orientais, traços marcantes que combinavam com aquele sorriso bobo que ele carregava no rosto. O que fazia todos os olharem irem contra ele era as roupas que utilizava, um casaco de vinil verde-limão, uma calça jeans com bordados vermelhos e um boné azul, além do seu cabelo parecer.. sorrir? Certo, idéia descartada! Nunca pediria ninguém em namoro, morreria sozinho cuidando de gatos!

Arthur voltou a se concentrar em outra coisa, olhando para a rua e vendo um grupo vir em sua direção, um discreto sorriso se fez nos lábios de Arthur ao reconhecê-los. Eram três pessoas, Alfred acompanhado de uma garota e um menino, provavelmente amigos que resolveu levar para tornar aquela data mais divertida. Levantando-se do local que estava sentado, foi de encontro a eles, vendo Alfred começar a gesticular e apontar Arthur, provavelmente avisando que era ele que iriam encontrar.

- Você demorou muito, idiota! - Falou Arthur em um tom impaciente, mas o sorriso que se abriu nos lábios de Alfred o fez abandonar a idéia de repreendê-lo e voltar a atenção para as outras pessoas. - Olá..

- Eu disse que estavamos atrasados! - Falou uma das garotas que acompanhava Alfred, dando uma cotovelada nele e olhando-o com determinada irritação. Arthur conhecia-a bem, era Serafina, meia-irmã de Francis e uma garota na qual Alfred havia começado a sair a pouco tempo, seu jeito sincero e as vezes rude tornava-a especialmente fofa.

- Não tenho culpa! O Kiku que se atrasou jogando aqueles jogos! - Respondeu Alfred fazendo um biquinho de insatisfação e jogando a culpa no outro acompanhante presente, fazendo-o se surpreender.

- Por favor, não me responsabilize pelos seus erros, Alfred.. Eu cheguei uma hora antes do combinado, você que ainda estava dormindo! - Disse o rapaz, fazendo os olhos de Arthur se voltarem para ele, sentindo que o reconhecia de algum lugar.

- Ah, Arthur, esse daqui é o meu amigo, Kiku! Nos conhecemos faz uns.. É.. Em um fórum da internet! - Alfred ficou um pouco atordoado ao falar, não queria admitir, mas não lembrava-se de onde havia conhecido o outro, colocando a mão na cabeça e refletindo.

- Vocês estudam juntos desde a quinta série.. - Falou Seychelles, olhando apática para o loiro, não entendendo como alguém era capaz de ser tão idiota daquele jeito..

- Está tudo bem, a verdade é que só começamos a conversar quando nos encontrarmos na internet.. - Disse o rapaz japonês, dando um leve sorriso e olhando para Arthur, pensativo. - Eu não sabia que você era irmão do Alfred, é uma surpresa reencontrá-lo.. - Sua voz saiu tímida e ele passou a brincar com as próprias mãos, como se Arthur estivesse relacionado a uma lembrança constrangedora.

- Ah, sim.. É um prazer revê-lo.. - Falou Arthur, forçando um sorriso, não que a família fosse um grupo de desmemoriados, mas recordar-se de asiáticos não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.. Principalmente aquele jovem em questão, que tinha traços bem leves e agradáveis, sem causar alguma reação exagerada para merecer ser guardado nas memórias.

- Vocês se conhecem? Então assim fica mais fácil! Eu já tenho os ingressos para o cinema, Arthur, você vai sentar ao lado do Kiku, está bem? E eu quero sentar entre o Kiku e a Serafina! Então vamos logo, o filme já vai começar!!! - Alfred falou tudo rápido em um surto de empolgação, segurando os braços dos amigos e puxando-os as pressas para o cinema, Arthur olhou aquela cena sem saber como reagir ao certo.. Talvez acompanhar um irmão aquele ano não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

O filme era péssimo, um terror sem sentido onde utilizavam crianças como o fantasma principal da história.. Certo, o que deveria fazer? Preferia ter assistido um drama ou romance, mas seria indelicado simplesmente sair e deixar os três para trás.. Não que estivesse achando todo aquele passeio ruim, no início ver os gritos de Alfred eram engraçados, mas quando eles se tornaram constantes, tornaram-se incomodos.

- AHHHH!!!!! MEEEEDOOOO, MEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! - Gritava o loiro jogando pipoca para todo o lado, nunca havia visto um rapaz tão escandaloso apenas com a cena da criança fazendo sons estranhos enquanto olhava fixamente para a tela.

- Não dá para ver o filme assim! Fica quieto! - Reclamou Serafina, tentando jogar pipoca na boca do americano em uma tentativa de calá-lo, mas sem conseguir, porque ele continuava se contorcendo desesperado e emitindo gemidos a cada cena de terror.

- Alfred, tente escutar o que o menino está dizendo.. Ele parece murmurrar uma música.. - Falou o japonês em um tom calmo, dando um leve sorriso e considerando o filme de seu agrado, Arthur deu uma leve risada, que raciocinio era aquele?

- Música? Isso é especialidade de elfos e não fantasmas.. - Falou o inglês, já desistindo de prestar atenção na história, tentando se entreter observando aquele trio de comediantes ao seu lado.

- Elfos? Pensei que fossem sereias.. - Comentou o japonês, olhando para o inglês surpreso. Até onde se recordava, em seus jogos de RPG os únicos que começavam com "música" como uma das habilidades iniciais eram as sereias, os elfos precisavam trilhar um caminho até o castelo das árvores para adquiri-las.

- Sim, as sereias são ótimas, mas a verdade é que o canto é a única forma que elas tem de expressar seus sentimentos! Os elfos desenvolvem a música como uma arte oculta, repleta de histórias e significados.. Logo, eles são especialistas, enquanto sereias sequer tem consciência de sua habilidade! - Explicou o inglês, nunca imaginou que Alfred tivesse um amigo com o mínimo de interesse sobre histórias de fantasia, que por acaso eram um dos hobbies do inglês.

- Entendo! Agora entendo porque elas são consideradas seres maliciosos, seus pequenos atos como conversar já trazem dano ao adversário.. - Compreendeu o japonês, continuando a associar tal conhecimento aos jogos. Vendo por esse novo ângulo, passava a considerar aquelas belas sereias adoráveis, elas não tinham consciência que atacavam os players, apenas desejavam se aproximar..

- Dano ao adversário? Sereias não são muito boazinhas mesmo! Uma de suas princesas se apaixonou por um principe que não a correspondia, ela sacrificou sua própria vida para ficar ao seu lado, mas ele nunca se deu conta de seus sentimentos.. - Falou pensativo, não entendia bem os raciocinios do outro, mas se pudesse ser útil explicando a ele um pouco das histórias, então o faria.

- NÃÃOOOO, NÃÃOOOO! - Gritava o america, já tendo se recuperado das pipocas que foram jogadas garganta a baixo, recebendo alguns tapas da namorada. Não se sabia ao certo se ele gritava pela furia que Serafina demonstrava ou se era por medo do filme.

Não demorou muito para que o lanterninha chegasse e pedisse para que fizessem silêncio, dizendo que cinema não era local de conversar.. Tal pedido afetou principalmente o inglês e o japonês, eles estavam sendo repreendidos? Então os gritos histéricos de Alfred eram permitidos? Isso era uma prova concreta que a sociedade só sabe premiar os loucos, pois os únicos com bom senso para ter um diálogo inteligente eram sempre rejeitados..

Ao sairem do cinema, Alfred sequer conseguia andar direito, apoiando-se em Serafina até um taxi, morrendo a cada suspiro, traumatizado pelo filme. O que era mais surpreendente é que ele mesmo tinha escolhido o filme sem consultar os outros, ou seja, fez questão de passar por toda aquela situação. Serafina colocou o garoto no taxi e olhou para os outros dois, dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu irei levá-lo, por que vocês não dão um passeio? Não vão perder o natal só porque aquele imbecil resolveu arruinar o encontro.. - Falou com tranquilidade, entrando no taxi e socando o garoto, esperando que ele se desse conta que filmes de terror estavam fora de cogitação no próximo encontro.

- Eles se foram.. - Falou Kiku em um tom tímido assim que o taxi partiu, olhando pensativo para o inglês, sem saber se deveria ou não seguir a sugestão da jovem.

- Você está ocupado? - Perguntou Arthur em um tom casual, não queria mostrar muito interesse em sair com o japonês, pois ele possivelmente teria outras coisas para fazer, mas caso ele não tivesse, convidaria-o para ir em algum lugar tomar chá e conversar mais sobre histórias.

- Não.. - Respondeu voltando o olhar para o chão, pela forma que o inglês falava sentia que ele estava indisposto a sair. - Acho que vou dar uma volta antes de ir para casa, quero ir em uma loja de jogos, sua história me deixou motivado a comprar um novo livro.. - Falou um pouco constrangido, fazendo um breve aceno com a mão e sorrindo. - Então.. Até breve!

- Espere! - Arthur se exaltou, segurando o pulso dele e fazendo o oriental corar. Soltou o pulso, será que sua reação era tão exagerada para assustá-lo? Kiku afastou-se um pouco atordoado, suas mãos tremiam, e pelo movimento de seu peito, era possível ver que seu coração estava acelerado. - Eu.. Você está bem? - Perguntou, sem entender aquela reação exagerada.

- Desculpe-me, eu não sou muito bom em lidar com aproximações.. - Falou levando a mão para o rosto, ocultando-o.. Nunca se sentiu tão nervoso na vida, com os amigos conseguia suportar ser tocado, mas seu coração disparava quando era o garoto a sua frente que o fazia.. Era por que não se conheciam muito bem? Ou por que não conseguia suportar aqueles olhos verdes o observando? No cinema havia sentido um pouco de desconforto quando ele sorriu, mas agora a situação estava pior..

- Lembrei! Do banheiro! - Falou Arthur, finalmente se dando conta de quem era o garoto a sua frente e onde havia o encontrado! Era o garoto sem educação que entrou correndo no banheiro e o empurrou para cair.. Ele estava fugindo dos próprios amigos com medo das reações exageradas deles quando o reencontrassem.. Corou, havia dito aquelas palavras em voz alta? Era como se admitisse que não lembrava dele..

- Ahm?! Você não se lembrava de mim? - Perguntou Kiku entre constrangimento e surpresa, tirando as mãos da face e olhando confuso para o outro. Era tão fácil assim se esquecer dele? Então todo aquele nervosismo que sentia não tinha finalidade alguma? Afinal, mesmo se aproximando do inglês agora, seria insignificante o suficiente para sequer ser lembrado..

- Isso.. bem.. é... - Arthur não tinha como se explicar, apenas viu o garoto ficar cada vez mais atordoado com tal informação.. O que deveria fazer? Não podia tocá-lo para tentar acalmá-lo e não era bom em usar palavras naquelas reações.. Não importava quantos livros tivesse lido, pessoalmente era sempre uma pessoa seca e sem grandes atitudes.. - Vamos tomar chá? Isso é, se você gostar de chá.. É melhor do que ficarmos conversando aqui.. - Ofereceu, conseguindo finalmente fazer tal pedido.. Kiku apenas concordou com um breve movimento com a cabeça, sem se atrever a falar..

Apesar do constrangimento inicial, ambos tinham muitas coisas em comum: A dificuldade de expor os próprios sentimentos, o gosto por chá e histórias inexperadas.. E não tardou que se tornassem bons amigos e tivessem diálogos agradáveis. Durante o final daquela tarde, enquanto tomavam chá em uma loja cheia de casais apaixonados, eles não se sentiram desconfortáveis pelo clima romantico do natal. Porque mesmo incapazes de explicar o motivo exato, estavam integrados com aquele local, fazendo alguns observadores confundirem-nos com mais um daqueles casais.


End file.
